Eva Armstrong/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = You ignorant… What do you want to become in the next life? There's no way I would ever die! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I want to become a Japanese samurai! |Kanata = Rabirabi! |Akira = Maybe a black panther. Eva-kun is... It's better not to ask, huh. |Satsuki = As long as I can be with Mutsuki, anything's fine! |Mutsuki = As long as I can be with Satsuki, anything's fine. |Noah = Well, I do not have any regrets with the way I'm living now. |Leon = I want to become a dog. That way maybe I will get pats from the girls, right? |Li = I want to become a cat….! |Rabi = I haven't really thought about it. Producer, what do you think suits me? |Lucas = A wolf. I want to live quietly in the mountains. |Torahiko = Of course it'll be a tiger! |Kyosuke = I want to try becoming a girl. I want to do things like cosplaying and stuff! |Akio = I want to become a shellfish... |Shiki = A wolf, maybe... I'll prey on Producer~ |Hikaru = I'd like to be reborn while staying beautiful as I am now! |Raku = Anything is fine. |Kokoro = Kokoro wants to be born again as Kokoro. |Momosuke = A little bird! I want to try flying in the sky! |Runa = If I were to be reborn, I want to become a bird who can freely flap its wings. |Issei = I don't know what'll happen that far ahead. |Futami = I want to become a friend of Nama-chan. |Takamichi = A great human. |Mio = I want to stay by Master's side even in the next life! |Ban = Be in a group again with Master and Mio! |Tsubaki = I could care less about what'll happen later. Just do what you wish. |Toya = I want to become friends with Tsubaki again. |Tatsumi = I think a life as a wild animal that bustles around wide fields might be interesting! |Aoi =I think I'd like to become myself once more. |Kuro = I have no interest in a future that I can't see! |Saku = If I get to meet Producer-chan again then anything is fine! |Baber = Would be nice to keep being big brother's little brother. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me how much you sleep! I don't need such a thing as sleeping! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Around 8 hours, I guess. |Kanata = Around 8 hours! |Akira = About 6 hours. |Satsuki = I don't remember things like that. |Mutsuki = Who knows? I don't remember it. |Noah = Maybe around 8 hours. |Leon = … About 10 hours? |Li = Around 5 hours… I don't sleep a lot, right? |Rabi = Maybe 8 hours. |Lucas = 8 hours. |Torahiko = 8 hours! If I don't sleep properly, it'll be difficult when I have to give it my all. |Kyosuke = 3, 4 hours?..... Ehehe..... |Akio = 4, 5 hours, maybe... About the right amount... |Shiki = 8 hours~ |Hikaru = I'm sleeping for 8 full hours, because lack of sleep won't do good for my skin. |Raku = About 6 hours, maybe? |Kokoro = 8 hours! |Momosuke = 8 hours! Getting all snuggly in the futon is a bliss~ ♪ |Runa = I sleep for about 6 hours. |Issei = I take about 3 to 5 hours a day to sleep. That's why I feel sleepy in the morning... |Futami = 3~8 hours. My sleeping hours are pretty random~ |Takamichi = 4~6 hours. I ended up staying up late if I read something before sleeping... |Mio = 8 hours! I hate staying up late~ |Ban = I absolutely need 6 hours of sleep! |Tsubaki = 6 hours. About the right amount, right? |Toya = 6 hours. |Tatsumi = 6 hours! I'm taking sleep properly! |Aoi = 8 hours. Sleep deprivation is the skin's worst enemy, you see. |Kuro = 6 hours. |Saku = 3~6 hours. I often end up lacking of sleep because I watch DVD's of lives.. |Baber = Around 8 hours I think? I sleep a lot, you know? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me your life's most important treasure! I will steal it… HA HA HA! |ClipQ = |Seiya = That'll be Pro... Everyone in the group! |Kanata = Of course it's Rabirabi! |Akira = Nothing comes into my mind right now. |Satsuki = Mutsuki! I won't give him to anyone! |Mutsuki = Satsuki. Do you think I might say something else? |Noah = The toy coin that I got from Seiya, maybe. |Leon = It's this guitar! |Li = This talisman I got from my family in China. |Rabi = The drum sticks that I always use. |Lucas = This plectrum I got from Torahiko. It has good sense. |Torahiko = Brush! The brush that I've used for a long time is the easiest to use! |Kyosuke = ArS' members! I feel embarrassed after saying it! |Akio = The glass bead my father gave me... It's far prettier than the ones I make... |Shiki = A teacup, maybe? It's something that I bought from a trip because I liked it. |Hikaru = My beautiful self, I guess! |Raku = The first ink stone Hikaru gave me, I suppose. Even now, I've been using it carefully. |Kokoro = The ribbon I received from my mother! I'll wear it next time! |Momosuke = Momo's garden! A lo~t of flowers are blooming in there ♪ |Runa = The cooking apron that I received from Mother. I take great care when using it. |Issei = A certain someone's second button"The second button from the top of a male's uniform is often given away to a female he is in love with, and is considered a way of confession. The second button is the one closest to the heart and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school." (Wikipedia). It got forced on me so I had no choice but to keep it! |Futami = Nama-chan's autograph paper. |Takamichi = A key that my sister gave me. Though I don't know what key it is. |Mio = The animal skull I found at the park. I don't know which animal it is though. |Ban = The memories with Master and Mio! |Tsubaki = The portrait of me that my sister gave me. |Toya = An ornate hairpin that Tsubaki gave me a long time ago. |Tatsumi = The misanga I made a long time ago. It's messy, but I have an emotional attachment to it... |Aoi = The recipe collection I've been making for a long time. Mutsuki and I have mutual teaching sessions after all~ |Kuro = Something I got from... No, nothing.... |Saku = A photo of Producer-chan that I took during highschool! |Baber = Something I got from big brother... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Normal Phone Call Questions